Into the Broken Family
by Lil Wasyuu
Summary: UPDATED! Kai and Ray talk and we see a little better into the broken family. You're find out once you read...Get to see a little KW.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: My first Beyblades story...my first story period.  
  
Kai: Why did you put this one up first?  
  
Honda: Yeah, and not the ones you've been working on longer?  
  
Waysuu: Because I felt like it! Now, shut up so they can read the fic!  
  
Takuya: Please have pity on her! Keep the criticism constructive.  
  
Wes/Xander: Thank you. Kai sat beside Wyatt's bed. He hadn't recovered from collapsing; using that stupid Cyber Bit Beast that doctor gave him.  
  
This was all Kai's fault. If he had never joined that all boys academy, then Wyatt never would have gotten mixed-up with all this Beyblading tragedies. All of this was entirely his fault...  
  
He slammed his fist on the desk beside Wyatt's bed, before standing and walking out to face the rest of his eager team.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Max asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I don't know," Kai said as he headed to the doors of the hospital, head down, staring at his feet.  
  
"Where are you going, Kai?" Ray asked, stepping forward.  
  
Kai stopped. "As far away from Wyatt as possible. I'm only a danger to him if I stay near him," Kai said before walking out the door.  
  
"Hey! You, who are you?" a girl with a slight British accent asked, her hands on her hips, bag slung over her shoulder, as Kai left the hospital entrance.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" Kai asked, turning and facing the young girl who had addressed him.  
  
"Well, if you're the guy I think you are, you don't mean a lot to me, but to my brother," she said glaring at him. He's defiantly rude...he always did like the rule-breakers.  
  
"And who's your brother, kid?" he asked as he started to walk off towards the dojo again.  
  
"Wyatt," she said following close behind him.  
  
"Wyatt's your brother?" Kai asked, expressions softening at the name of the younger boy.  
  
"He's my older brother. He's never mentioned me...huh...well, my name's Marie. Mum sent me over to stay here in Japan with him for awhile," she said smiling. "And, ever since you showed up, all he can talk to me on the phone is Kai this, and Kai that."  
  
"Well, I'm the right guy, but what do you want?"  
  
"You, my stubborn friend, have won the heart of my big brother, and I think it's the cutest little thing," she said smiling at his reaction to her comment.  
  
"Won his heart?" Kai asked softly to himself.  
  
"Yeah, can't you tell? He's gaga over you," the girl said as they stepped under a streetlight. This was the first time Kai got a real good look at the young girl claiming to be Wyatt's younger sister. She had the same brown as Wyatt did, but her eyes were a dark green instead of a deep, expressive blue.  
  
"Really?" Kai breathed.  
  
"Yep, now, I have to go wait for my brother to wake up," she said smiling at the clueless teen before her prior to running back to the hospital.  
  
Kai watched as she entered the hospital. Did she really mean what she said about him winning over Wyatt? He had never thought Wyatt thought of him like that. Did he actually stand a chance with the cute younger boy?  
  
------  
  
Wyatt slowly regained consciousness. It seemed as if someone turned on an overhead light and shinned it directly in his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He saw that he was in a hospital room.  
  
"That would explain the bright lights," he muttered to himself as he sat up in the bed and looked around. He saw that the door the room he was lying in was opened slightly. He could hear people muttering on the other side. It sounded like his sister and one of Kai's friends from that blading team he was on.  
  
"Marie?" he asked, slightly louder than a whisper in his horse voice.  
  
"Wyatt!" the younger girl exclaimed as she rushed into the room followed by a Chinese boy. "Wyatt, you're awake, I'm soo happy!" The girl rushed to the side of his bed and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Wyatt asked, looking around the room and not seeing the one other person he wanted to see.  
  
"You mean of the Blade Breakers?" Wyatt nodded. "Well, he's the only one still here. Said he didn't want me staying by myself."  
  
The Chinese boy smiled, nodding from behind the girl.  
  
"Thank you, Ray, for staying with my sister," Wyatt said smiling to the oriental teen.  
  
"It was no problem. Your sister was telling me all about where you were from," he said happily. "Well, I gotta get going, team practice earlier tomorrow, you know."  
  
"I'll see you out," Marie said smiling to her older brother who nodded. They stepped outside the hospital room and into the quiet hall. "Listen, if you see Kai, tell him that Wyatt's awake. Wyatt would want him to know."  
  
"All right," Ray said nodding.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see you around," Marie said smiling.  
  
"Maybe," Ray said as he headed out of the hospital.  
  
Marie walked back inside her brother's room and saw that he had lain back down and had fallen asleep. She smiled and found a piece of paper and a pen on the nightstand next to the bed. She scribbled down her cell phone number, just incase he didn't remember it, and that she went to stay in a hotel.  
  
She kissed him on the forehead before heading outside and looking around. She saw a boy with oddly colored hair; it was red and outlined in black. He had on shorts and a red shirt.  
  
"Excuse me!" she yelled as she ran over to him. "Excuse me."  
  
"Yeah, can I help you?" he asked. His eyes where an odd shade of green, Marie noted.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't happen to know where a hotel is, would you? Preferably close to the hospital," she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, follow me," he said smiling slightly.  
  
"Thank you," Marie breathed.  
  
"So, why are you wanting a hotel by the hospital?" the boy asked, curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"Well, my brother is in the hospital for collapsing during this stupid game he plays...something with spinning tops and launchers," she said shrugging, not concerning herself with details.  
  
"Beyblade?" the boy asked over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah!" Marie said smiling. "Do you play?"  
  
"It's more than a game to me. It's life and death to me," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh," she said nodding, thinking to herself that this guy was crazy. "Then you do blade?"  
  
"Yes. Who's your brother?" he asked in a pathetic attempt to change the conversation.  
  
"First, I think you should know your name," she said sighing.  
  
"It's Azuma," the boy said, turning to see her face.  
  
"Azuma. Well, my brother's name is Wyatt," Marie said.  
  
"Wyatt...yeah, I remember now. I was there when he fainted," Azuma said, recalling the event that happened that day.  
  
"What? What happened?" Marie asked hurriedly, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Wait a second," Azuma said looking around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get down," he told her.  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"GET DOWN!" he yelled, pushing her down.  
  
A Beyblade swished past her head. Azuma caught the blade and examined it. It started to spin in his hand, and then it flew back in the direction it came to the person who launched it. He was sitting in a window of an abandoned building. The boy looked at two teens, one standing and one on the ground, before he smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" Azuma yelled angrily.  
  
"I would think any one of the allusive Saint Shields would be a little smarter than to walk around by themselves."  
  
"Who are you?" Azuma yelled again.  
  
"I am Sylvester. I have a bit beast from the ancient rock. I have come with two others who have bit beasts from the rock as well," the teen said as he jumped down from the second story window, landing with out any sign of injuries.  
  
"How'd he-," Marie started to ask.  
  
"Don't ask," Azuma told her sternly.  
  
She nodded, not daring to speak. Another Beyblade came out of now where and sped towards Marie, but a white blade came out of nowhere and deflected it away from the transfixed girl. Both blades went flying back to their owners. The owners stepped out of the shadows, and as turned out, one was Ray.  
  
"What are you doing here? You left the hospital way before I did," Marie said, her accent shinning more clearly in her confusion.  
  
"Well, I gave Kai a call, telling him that I was leaving the hospital. He asked if you were still here. I told him I just left you behind, and he said to follow you. He told me that there were three creeps following you," Ray said smiling as if this sort of thing was normal. He held out his hand to help the girl up, who indeed accepted the offer.  
  
"Well, that's a nice thought...but you were stalking me?" Marie asked outraged that someone would do such a thing. Ray blinked, then nodded.  
  
"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT US?" the third one said, launching his blade at Ray, Azuma, and Marie.  
  
Ray pushed Marie out of the way before jumping out of the way him self. Azuma loaded and launched his blade in what appeared to be one smooth movement. It hit the other one and sent it flying back at the boy. He was so surprised that it hit him in the face and knocked him out.  
  
"Now, get out of here before we do the same to you two," Ray said, glaring at the other two bladers.  
  
They looked at each other before running out of sight.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ray asked, offering Marie a hand.  
  
"Yes," Marie said sighing as she was helped up. She brushed her shirt and skirt off. "Who were they?"  
  
"Those were people working for the creeps who put Wyatt in the hospital," Azuma said before walking off.  
  
Marie looked at Ray, who nodded. She picked up her bag off the ground. "I haven't even been in this town for two hours, and I've already been attacked. That's not right, don't they have any manners?" Marie asked angrily.  
  
"Well, where are you staying?" Ray asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I was going to stay in a hotel, but now I think I'm going to go back to the hospital and see if I can stay with Wyatt," Marie said, looking back towards the hospital.  
  
"Why don't you come stay with Kai, myself, and the rest of the Blade Breakers?" Ray suggested.  
  
"I don't know, this trouble all seems to come back around to you guys. I don't think it's safe their," she said sighing, thinking about what had happened to Wyatt, and what just happened to herself.  
  
"I'll personally sleep at the door to your room if you think you'll be safer...Trust me, it's one of the safest places in town," he said smiling.  
  
Marie smiled too. "All right," she said, finally giving in.  
  
"Follow me," Ray said, taking her bag from her.  
  
"Looks like chivalry isn't dead," she said smiling. 


	2. Love Blooms in the Oddest Places

A/N: Well, chapter two of this fic... Honda: In our last chapter, Kai met Wyatt's sister and found out the little brown headed child likes him...reminds me of my 'Ogi! Goten: Shut up... Kai: Thanks for the reviews, it makes her feel "good..."  
  
"Listen, Kai, she didn't have anywhere else to go!" Ray hissed, trying to keep his voice down so that Marie didn't hear anything he was saying. She was sitting in the next room over and she could hear every word Kai and Ray shot back at each other.  
  
"Why didn't you put her in a hotel? There are tons of hotels near the hospital!" Kai barked back.  
  
"You said yourself that those guys where following her! She had to come somewhere safe!"  
  
"And you call here safe?" Kai continued to yell, gesturing around them to the paper and wood walls of the Dojo they had all made home in the last months.  
  
"It's better here, because she has people to protect her from an attack," Ray yelled angrily forgetting to keep his voice down.  
  
"Fine! Whatever, but it's not my responsibility to watch the kid! I've already hurt that family enough," Kai said, more to himself than to Ray.  
  
Ray and Kai walked out of the room, refusing to look at each other, followed by the other members of the Blade Breakers, all looking very down and just not happy.  
  
"Marie, this is Tyson, Maxi, Zeo, Kenny, and you already know Kai," Ray said, pointing to everyone in turn.  
  
"Pleasure," she said nodding to everyone.  
  
"Hey," Tyson said smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Max said smiling.  
  
"Cool to have a girl around," Zeo said smiling.  
  
"Wonderful to meet you," Kenny said happily, extending a hand to her that she excepted and shook it.  
  
Kai nodded to her, glancing at her through his hair. "Kid."  
  
"Is that my name now? I was under the impression that it was Marie," Marie said, tilting her head.  
  
Everyone gave a light laugh.  
  
"All right, well, we'd better get some rest. We can check on Wyatt tomorrow," Max told everyone.  
  
"Good idea," Marie said smiling.  
  
-----------  
  
Ray slept in front of Marie's door, which is until, she offered for him to come in so that he wouldn't get stepped on while people walked down the hall during the night for a drink of water or something. He smiled and walked inside, laying his things closer to the door.  
  
"Thank you, Ray," Marie muttered as she fell asleep.  
  
"Your welcome," he muttered as he turned over, facing the door now, and fell asleep.  
  
-----------  
  
Marie crept outside the door, keeping from waking Ray, which was difficult, seeing as he was sleeping practically on top of the closed door. As she walked out of the room, she saw Kai trying to discretely leave the dojo.  
  
"Kai, may I ask where you're going?" she asked blinking and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to see Wyatt," he said, not turning to look at her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? He is my brother after all," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Kai thought for a minute that the young girl reminded him of a questioning mother and that slight accent she had wasn't helping.  
  
"Because, I wanted to go see him by myself," he said sighing.  
  
"I see, trying to get the hook-up," she nodding all knowingly, the American slang words sounding slightly odd coming from the British girl.  
  
"What?" asked Kai, turning so that Marie couldn't see the blush that had risen on his pale cheeks.  
  
"That's what I thought," she said, nodding all-knowingly. "Listen, tell him I'll be over there later."  
  
"All right, Kid," Kai said as he started to walk out of the door.  
  
"Oh, and Kai." He turned to face her. "If you hurt my older brother, you'll have me to answer to."  
  
Kai nodded smiling before walking to the hospital. He passed the spot where Ray said that Marie and Azuma were jumped the night before. He could tell, there were small chipped parts of Beyblades. He picked up a piece and stuck it in his pocket for Chief to analyze later.  
  
He walked to the hospital and walked into Wyatt's room. Wyatt was awake and smiling at him.  
  
"Hello, Kai!" he said chipper like.  
  
"Hello," Kai said smiling at the sight of the younger boy.  
  
"Where is Marie?" he asked, looking around for his sister.  
  
"At the dojo. It became so late when she left, that Ray invited her back there. She said she'll stop by in a little while."  
  
"Oh," Wyatt said frowning.  
  
"If you want, I'll call her for you," Kai said, trying to cheer up the smaller boy even if it meant he wouldn't get the alone time he was hoping for.  
  
"No, it's all right. We can spend time together!" Wyatt said quickly.  
  
"All right," Kai said smiling.  
  
"Kai, I have a question," Wyatt said, braking the moment of silence that had settled between them.  
  
"Shoot," Kai said.  
  
"Well, after I passed out, I ended up here. What happened after I did? Passed out I mean," Wyatt asked, looking down at his bed sheets.  
  
"I brought you here," Kai said. Wyatt looked up at Kai. "I carried you here after you fainted. I just feel so responsible." Kai slammed his fists into his legs.  
  
"Kai, I don't blame you. It was entirely my fault. If I hadn't bugged you, then I never would have become angry when you said you wouldn't train me. I should have realized then that you didn't have time for a dumb kid like me," Wyatt said as he looked back down at the sheets as he clutched them, turning his knuckles white.  
  
"Where did this come from?" Kai asked blinking as he moved to the bed, next to Wyatt.  
  
"It's true! I'm just a useless kid that gets in everyone's way!"  
  
"Who told you that?" Kai asked fiercely, causing the smaller boy to flinch.  
  
"Everyone," Wyatt said sighing. "Everyone at my old school, that is."  
  
"They obviously don't know you," Kai said, more gently than ever. Wyatt didn't know what worried him more, his little sister's anger or Kai's sudden softness.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"They're oblivious to what I have seen. They haven't seen the kind-hearted person I have," Kai said, wrapping his arms around the boy.  
  
Wyatt smiled and leaned against Kai. He wanted to stay like this, not leaving Kai's side.  
  
-----------------  
  
Marie walked into Wyatt's room and saw the two teens sleeping. Kai had pulled Wyatt tightly against himself, as if to say that Wyatt was his, and his alone. Marie smiled before closing the door to the room. She walked over to the receptionist and told her that Wyatt was to leave with Kai. Kai was to have total responsibility over Wyatt. The receptionist smiled and nodded.  
  
Marie was happy with her decision. Kai might not be, but he would thank her in the long run. She walked slowly back to the Dojo, enjoying the fresh air. She saw Ray at a street market. She smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Ray, whatcha doing?" she asked happily.  
  
"Well, I'm getting groceries so I can cook dinner tonight," he said, putting down the vegetable he was examining to smile at her.  
  
"What are you making?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Rice with vegetables," he said sighing.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Marie asked blinking.  
  
"Well, it's just that, that's what we've had for the last month," Ray said, laughing nervously.  
  
"That's a long time to have rice and vegetables," she said smiling. "How about I cook dinner for you all tonight...as like a welcome home to Wyatt."  
  
Ray smiled and gave a long sigh. "Thank you, that'd be great, but we don't have the money to buy much else other than vegetables and rice. Hence the reason we've had that for the last month," he sighed again.  
  
"Well that's fine. My mother sent me with money for a hotel, and since I'm staying with you all, then I'll just use that money for groceries instead," she told him as she began to put back all he had picked up.  
  
"Wow, um, okay," he said smiling as he put back several things as well.  
  
Marie began to gather several different types of vegetables and what looked to be some form of meat, something Ray hadn't tasted since they had gotten back from their last tournament. He looked enviously at the generous amount that she put into the bag he was still holding.  
  
"What, is there something wrong? Is someone a vegetarian?" she asked, reaching for the meat to put it back.  
  
"No!" Ray exclaimed, grabbing her arm, smiling nervously.  
  
"Okay," she said laughing as she let the meat go. "Come on," she said, linking arms with the teen.  
  
He blushed madly as he heard people whisper and point at them. Saying things like, "who does she think she is?" and "oh, Ray's no longer a bachelor." He looked over at Maire who either didn't seem to notice or she didn't care. 


	3. The Eyes of A Crying Child

A/U: Well, I'm finally back with the long overdue chapter three.

Kai: I don't know whether to beat you or thank you…

Miroku: You'll see why later on this chapter.

Lil Washu: Shhh!!

Trunks: She thanks you again for the reviews, please keep them up.

Takuya: Enjoy…

------------

Ray watched as Maire stirred some sort of reddish liquid that he vaguely remembered. He looked; curiously, from the seat he was in and suddenly realized what she was making. His mouth began to water in envy.

"A-are you making what I think you're making?" he asked as if breathing the name of the meal would cause it to change to something else, something not as good.

"Depends on what you think I'm making, love…" the girl said as she moved strips of breaded chicken in a frying pan.

"Well, can I help in any way?" he asked, looking around for something to do.

Maire nodded, pointing to some vegetable that needed diced. "I need those little buggers into pieces for the fried rice, please," she said without looking up.

Ray nodded and took a knife and began to dice them as if he were a chief and had been doing it all his life. He looked up and noticed that Maire had stopped in mid stir of the reddish liquid to watch, almost mesmerized. "Maire?"

Her eyes shot back up, catching his, and for the first time, Ray noticed how much hurt was behind those emerald eyes. There was fear mixing in them as well. As if the fear and hurt was raging a war internally and she was trying to cover the destruction left behind.

Maire turned away, hanging her head she began to stir something else on the stove. A voice in her head was screaming at her, because she had let someone view her inner self. The one she kept behind the sheet so not to worry anyone about her. She didn't want to cause any more problems for anyone, especially not Wyatt.

She felt a hand gripping her shoulder. She let out a whimper and spun around. "Ray, what are you doing?" she squeaked.

He looked at her, examining her eyes mostly and nodded before letting go. "I'm sorry…it's just that I noticed that you held so much pain. I wanted to make sure that I saw correctly."

Maire nodded before pulling away from his hand and back to the stove. "Where are your serving platters?"

Ray shook his head. He couldn't believe at how fast she changed the subject. It being rivaled Kai's changing the subject when being questioned about his family. "In the counter on the left side of the sink," he muttered before dumping the vegetables in the wok with the fried rice.

Maire muttered some form of thank you before retrieving a saucer and a large plate. She carefully poured the reddish liquid into the saucer before arranging the chicken around the saucer in the center of the plate. She took down another plate and placed the fried rice on it. "Could you grab something? Please?" she asked, grabbing the fried rice and the spoon she had been stirring with.

Ray nodded and grabbed the other serving plate and a fork and spoon. He jumped in front of her and opened the door to the dinning room. The eager faces of Kai, Maxi, Wyatt, Kenny, Tyson, and Tyson's grandfather was enough to make Maire and Ray giggle.

The two teens placed the two dishes before Ray sat down and Maire walked back into the kitchen. She came back after a minute or so with plates and silverware for everyone.

"Maire, you've out done yourself," Wyatt said, admiring all the food.

Maire felt her face redden as she sat beside Ray. The other males agreed; patting her on the back, cheering, and the old fashioned nod of approval. "Well, thank you, but it wasn't anything special. These were easy to make…"

"Stop being so modest," the blond, Max, said smiling brightly. He was a sweetheart. The kind your mother would love you to date and to bring home for supper.

"It smells enchanting!" the youngest with glasses exclaimed, sniffing the air again.

Tyson watched eagerly as Maire started handing the food to the boys around the table. He was always hungry, always going for anything edible. "It sure looks good," he said as he was handed a plate for himself. "And there's enough for seconds!"

Maire smiled as she scooped herself a small amount of rice and chicken. At the precise moment that she stuck a bite in her mouth, the room erupted in cheers. She blinked unsure, looking at each male in turn.

"Totally awesome, dudette!" Tyson's grandpa said as he shoved another bite in his mouth.

"I concur. The taste is just exquisite," Kenny said smiling.

"Yeah!" Max and Tyson exclaimed in unison before shoveling more and more in their mouth.

"It's perfect," Wyatt said smiling. He knew his sister could cook; she had been since she was like six years old.

"Great," Ray told her smiling.

Kai nodded in agreement. He wasn't big on talking. In fact, other than the first day she was there, Maire hadn't really heard Kai talk and certainly not address her. "Good job, Kid."

Maire blushed and took another bite quickly. "Thank you, all," she smiled. She didn't know how to take complements; she had never received any as a child. Hers and Wyatt's family never cared to express anything other than disapproval.

----------------

Ray helped wash the dishes, feeling bad that he hadn't made dinner. "She offered," he continued to tell himself. It was, after all, the truth. She had offered to perches, then proceed to make the food that she had bought.

"Here's the last of them…" Marie muttered as she placed another stack in the sink, sending bubbles towards Ray. "Sorry!" she exclaimed quickly.

Ray moved for the towel he had been using to dry and saw that she had flinched when he had done so. He tried to make the connection between the pain he saw in her eyes and her flinching when he moved for the hand towel to wipe him self off with. "Marie, are you all right?"

Marie seemed to shrink somehow. Her happy demeanor seemed to drop, and a cloud of depression hung overhead. Her bottom lip began to quiver and tears began to water. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes before nodding. "I-I'm fine. Really."

"No, you're not," Ray said sternly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged him off and left the room to avoid crying in front of someone other than Wyatt. She walked to her room and shut the door before crying in the corner of the dark room. The memories of her home and her father flashed through her brain, displaying everything he did to her.

Ray stood, not quite sure what happened with Marie. He had asked her a question and she broke down crying. He couldn't fathom what would have caused such a reaction from the simple question he asked. There was only one person who would know anything about her other than Wyatt.

Ray set out to find his Russian companion. He figured that Wyatt might have mentioned something about Marie and why she put on that happy façade. He found himself standing at the door faster than he remembered from his past travels. He lightly knocked on the door.

After a moment, Kai slipped out of the room with his shirt off. "What?"

Ray bit his lip. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Kai shook his head. "Wyatt's sleeping. Now, what?"

"Do you know anything as to why Marie seems so depressed?" Ray asked nervously.

"Yeah, actually I do," Kai sighed, leaning against the door.

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell me?"

Kai sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not supposed to. Wyatt noticed how sad Marie was and told me. It's because when she was smaller, her father used to beat and rape her." Ray growled slightly. "I bet the only reason she survived was Wyatt. He told me that that's why he was sent to a school in Japan, because he continued to stop his dad from doing anything to her."

Ray growled again. He couldn't believe that anyone would be as sick as to do something like that, but apparently it happens to the least deserving people. "Is that why she's here in Japan?"

Kai nodded, closing his eyes.

"What did her mother say about him doing that?" Ray asked.

"She dead…"

"But she said that she had gotten money for a hotel from her," Ray protested.

Kai chuckled. "I believe what she meant was that she stole that money from her father and fled."

Ray nodded before turning and walking towards the guest rooms. Kai shook his head before sliding back into his room with the sleeping Wyatt.

--------

Marie heard a light tapping on the door and panicked. "Just a second!" she called as she roughly wiped her face dry. As long as whoever it was didn't turn on the light, then there was no way they could tell that she had been crying. "Come in!"

Ray entered the room frowning slightly.

"Listen, Ray, about earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk off," she muttered, looking at the floor.

"Marie, if you need to talk, then do. I'm here to listen," Ray paused as if testing to see if the ice was thick enough to hold him. "What your father did was wrong…"

"Wyatt told you! He said he would keep in between us!" she cried as a new wave of tears flowed down her face. Her brother was apparently going around and telling her business.

"Well, he told Kai, and I found out from him. Wyatt only told because he was worried about you, and I only knew because I was worried about you," Ray said, stepping closer.

"He still told someone! It isn't any of your business, Ray," she sobbed.

Ray shook his head and quickly wrapped her in his strong arms. "It is, you're my friend and you didn't deserve that treatment. He had no right to lay his hands on you."

Marie didn't try and push away. She didn't know if she had the strength to, plus, she liked the feel of his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. Ray carefully moved them to the floor so that she could lie down and try and sleep. Eventually, sleep washed over her exhausted form after much crying from her and much comforting from the Chinese teen.

--------

A/U: End of chapter three.

Xander: blinky That was quick.

Lil Washu: Hush!

Goku: Please review!


End file.
